marine_family_sims_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Marine
Misty Marine/Drab, was the daughter to Maria and Liam Drab, the widowed wife to Nicholas Drab and eventually passed away of natural causes. In her legacy she was a caring but firm mum that wanted to do her best for her children and lead them on the right track in her husband's absence. During her time alive she made a legacy for herself, raising 9 children, 2 being adopted, 19 grandchildren, 9 great grandchildren and two descendants, some being born after her death. Early Years Misty Anne Drab was the middle child to parents Liam and Maria Drab, her siblings being Lilly Marie Drab and Antony Daniel Drab. Liam worked in business as a car showman while her mother was a chef. Misty was deeply inspired mostly by her mother and to one day work in culinary herself. Misty had a relatively good childhood and had a close bond to her family. She was a studious pupil, meeting her future husband Nicholas in the process and becoming childhood friends. Teen Years Both her and Nicholas attended the same secondary school, growing closer to each other with each passing day. After passing exams, she went to celebrate at a local restaurant. At 16, after having a few too many that night, she found out she was pregnant. While she had two unhappy and disappointed parents, she still got the support she needed. She soon gave birth to her first daughter, Sophia Maria Drab. She strived to work hard in school and passed all her exams, leaving school at 18. During one night during a student celebration, Nicholas proposed to Misty at the event, to which she said yes. Marriage, Pregnant once again A few years later and now 21, Misty and Nicholas soon tied the knot in a small family ceremony with invited guests only. After one two many drinks on their honeymoon, Misty became pregnant again and gave birth to twin girls: Marissa Aria Drab and Roxanne Marie Drab Difficult Trials Misty and Nichola's home and family life was a content one. However years later and Nicholas had joined the army, by this time Sophia was 5 while the twins were 3. Devastation came Misty's way when the commanding officer broke the news that Nicholas had lost his life and things quickly went downhill after Nicholas death. Shortly after his death, Misty had to deal with Roxy's changing personality and seeing her going downhill fast. Despite this, Misty did everything she could and soon adopted several other children into the family. Misty was also there during Roxy's pregnancy and Sophia's first love in the form of Yazmin Andrea Marine, welcoming her into the family. Misty became a grandmother for the first time to Roxy's son Aiden and the mother of the bride when Sophia and Yaz got married. At this time Marissa had also found love in the form of Daniel and much like her mum ended up expecting a baby and had Hannah Years go by As Misty reached her golden years, the family had expanded and Misty soon passed, leaving a legacy behind her and is currently buried alongside her husband once again. Other Info Star Sign: Gemini Favourite Food: Spaghetti Favourite Music: 80s Favourite Colour: Blue Traits: Firm, Caring, Nurturing, Good Sense of Humour, Dedicated Aspiration: Friend of the Animals Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:1st Generation Category:Grandmothers Category:Great Grandmothers Category:Ancestors Category:Widowed Category:Deceased Category:Elders Category:In Laws Category:Female Category:Dark Skinned Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Human Category:Sims that wear glasses